Aira Nanahoshi
|image = |imagewidth = 300px |romaji = Nanahoshi Aira |race = Human |gender = Female |eye = Red Orange |hair = Auburn |occupation = Designer Idol |affiliation = iL'ange Designers Ten |relatives = |anime = Episode 13 - I, Mirai Momoyama, Tried to Fly! |gallery = yes |kanji = 七星あいら |japanese = Kana Asumi }} '|七星あいら|''Nanahoshi Aira''}} is a character in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. She is a parallel version of Aira Harune, the protagonist of Pretty Rhythm: Aurora Dream and also a supporting character from Pretty Rhythm: Dear My Future. She was formerly an idol, and now a designer. She is one of the Designers Ten who designed the brand Sweet Honey, and a lovely-type Idol whose preferred brand is Sweet Honey too. Bio Appearance Aira resembles her original self from Pretty Rhythm. She has light auburn, chest-length hair partially fanned out and thick, partially curled sections worn over the shoulder. Her short choppy bangs are eyebrows length and she has short forelocks slightly covering her ears. She has gentle slanted eyes in a similar color, but with an orange hue. Like the original Aira, she wears pink and black clothing. Personality She has a friendly personality, and she loves to help people out. She also is mature but at the same time, a bit childish and clumsy. Relationships Anju Shiratori The two have a close relationship to due to knowing each other for a long time. Aira first met Anju at the Kirajuku Fureai Park when Anju was younger. Anju caught Aira's eye, and she created a coord for her and introduced her to PriChan. Aira acted as a mentor to Anju and helped her grow as a PriChan idol. At one point, she wanted her to compete in the Designers Full Cup, but Anju would have to go alone without her. Anju was saddened by this, and Aira explains that she wants her to go far and become a top PriChan idol. Anju agrees to do this and is embraced by Aira. Etymology Nanahoshi (七星) - Nana (七) means "seven", while hoshi (星) means "star". Together, it means "seven stars". It can also be a reference to Designers Seven (now known as Designers Ten as of Season 2) and the seven prism elements (adorable, pop, cool, sexy, feminine, ethnic and star). Aira (あ い ら) - For being written in hiragana, there is no specific relation to her name. Aira's name may come from Japanese words "Ai rashī," which means "lovely" or "beautiful." Her name may also be a pun on the Japanese translation of the words "I love you" (Ai rabu yū). Significant Coords * Adult Girly Coord - Her casual outfit. * iL'ange Pink Kiratto Coord - Her first Kiratto coord. Trivia *She is the second parallel version of a protagonist of the Pretty Rhythm series, the first being Mia Hanazono from the PriPara series. *As of Episode 46, pink glitter and sparkles follow her, similar to Anju. **The only difference between her and Anju's sparkles is the color, which is pink. Category:Female Category:Characters Category:Kiratto Pri☆Chan Category:Anime Category:Designer Category:Designers Seven Category:Supporting Characters Category:Sweet Honey User Category:Lovely Idol Category:IL'ange Member Category:Designers Ten